Nancy Drew New Mysteries:Season 1
by Firebid1030
Summary: This is a New Nancy Drew Fanfic where we will have a 3 parter First episode and then we will have supernatural mysteries murder and Nancy has new cases and there will be a new person to the drew crew her little sister named Nina and there will be alot of romance drama but most of all mystery lots and lots of mystery oh and we find out who the hardy boys are in this fanfic as well.
1. Nancy Drew and bess gone missing part 1

Nancy Drew and the case of the missing friend

By James Asher Van Sickle

It was a foggy night in horseshoe bay as we see Nancy Drew looking for her next case. When all of a sudden she hears a knock on her door and she sees it's her boyfriend Ned with troubling news.

Ned: Nancy Bess is missing.

Nancy: wait what missing where is she was she at the claw with georgie.

Ned: No georgie said she want out with her girlfriend lisbeth then the next thing we know she is missing.

Nancy: really so we would want Bess Ned.

Ned: I don't know but remember the lady who faked her kidnapping to get to you.

Nancy: yeah what about it she asks.

Ned: Well she is out of prison who says she would do it again.

Nancy: you have a point but what if she was kidnapped by one of the hudsons they don't like the marvins remember she is a marvin after all.

Ned: Yeah she is but you need to what if this is a trap and they get you too Nancy.

Nancy: I think it's time to find out who has Bess.

Ned: so will you take the case Nancy with a friends life at stake.

Nancy: of course if you guys help me with it.

Ned: of course me and Ace can ask around and georgie will work with you.

Nancy: uh Georgie really.

Ned: what's wrong nancy?

Nancy: Georgie is not a fan of mine plus we aren't friends also i would rather have ace with me you can have georgie.

Ned: sure Nancy well i have to go now.

Nancy: I will call Ace and get him over here she says with a smirk.

(Ned leaves the door and gets in his car)

Nancy:as if i'm going to let him get in the way or the others it's time for me to find Bess.

( Nancy calls her father in jail)

Carson: Hey Nancy was that Ned

Nancy: yeah it was and dad may i ask you a question have you seen Bess around in prison or the lady who kidnapped me.

Carson: no i haven't what happen was it is wrong.

Nancy: Bess has gone missing and ned and the gang are trying to find her.

Carson: Nancy no it's too dangerous to go find her alone.

Nancy: Yeah but i said my friends are helping me.

Carson: Nancy i know your doing this on your own i'm your father don't lie to me.

Nancy: fine i'm trying to look for her on my own.

Carson: just like your mother i have to go Nancy I hope you know i'm still in jail and prove i'm inncoent of Lucy sale's murder.

Nancy: yes dad i need to find Bess first love ya dad.

Carson: love you too Nancy.

(Nancy goes out and looks for clues in Bess's van)

Nancy: Lisbeth i have a few questions for you when did you notice Bess was missing.

Lisbeth: I noticed when she don't answer her phone i know something was up.

Nancy: may i see the phone please.

Lisbeth: sure thing Nancy if they gets my beloved Bess back home safely then sure.

Nancy: thanks Lisbeth.

(Nancy looks on her phone and notices an strange number and calls it)

Stranger: Hello Nancy if you want to see your friend alive you need to follow the directions and go to the docks alone.

Nancy: Let me hear her voice please just so i know she is oh okay please.

Stranger: oh fine I will let you hear her voice and then we will meet at the docks.

(Stranger puts Bess on the phone)

Bess: Nancy Nancy please help me and don't come alone it's a trap it's a trap the strange man is one Tiffany hudson's.

Stranger: there happy and don't listen to hear come alone so we can tell about money and i promise i will let Bess go.

Nancy: fine i will go to the docks.

Stranger. Good girl i will meet you oh and bring money from the marvins.

(Bess grabs the phone)

Bess: no don't give him the money nancy and it's a trap it's a trap and he is crazy.

Stranger: give me that back.

(The Stranger hangs up the phone)

Nancy: so Lisbeth she is fine and i need to come alone and take money from the marvins.

Lisbeth: I can do that for you just wait right here.

Meanwhile on a boat at the dock

Bess: Please let me go i know nancy won't fall for your dirty trick Stephen Hudson Tiffany's ex husband.

Stephen: that is excellent what i'm counting on and you almost give me anyways i'm going out and my twin brother Sean will be watching while i go meet your friend and your right it was a trap ha ha ha ha ha.

(Stephan closes the door and drives off)

Bess: Hey Sean you know let me go i will find you a job at the claw with nancy and her friends please let me go.

Sean: yeah i'm good with working with my brother.

Bess: someone help me ahh ahh someone help me.

Sean: oh sweetie you're on a boat and nobody will help you.

Bess: Oh yeah

(She runs out of the boat)

Bess: help me someone help me help me help me ahhh.

(Sean runs out of the boat and puts his hand over her mouth)

Meanwhile at the marvins

Lisbeth: hey missy marvin i need money for nancy to help out a friend and she might be in danger i was wondering if i could borrow it's for her father's bail,

Miss marvin: sure thing lisbeth anything for you and i tell nancy to hang in there.

Lisbeth: I will miss marvin thank you.

(Nancy is waiting in her car)

Nancy: did Miss marvin give you the money.

Lisbeth: yeah with no problems and she brought your father's bail money card.

Nancy: great i will go to the docks by myself but i will have this wire on me the whole time.

Lisbeth: correct she we can found out the idenity of the stranger on the boat with her.

Nancy: we should tell georgie and the others she is on the boat too.

Lisbeth: smart girl let's do it.

(Nancy talks on the phone with everyone)

Georgie: oh good bess is safe and don't forget you work after this mystery is solved.

Ace: yeah and i will be working with you and bess.

Ned: that's great and you know what is weird i talked to her sister and she said that she saw her sister's ex and brother in a boat on the dock.

Nancy: good work Ned let's go save Bess and hope i don't fall for a trap.

Ned: oh and nancy be careful you don't know if they are armed with a weapon or not.

Nancy: sounds great and Ace call the cops for me if you don't hear from me or bess.

Ace: will do nancy.

Georgie: oh and don't die on us.

(Nancy hangs up the phone and drives to the boat with Lisbeth)

At the boat house

Stephen: oh hello nancy nice to see you again and Lisbeth your looking great.

Nancy: of course it was you Stephen hudson tiffany's sisters ex husband.

Stephen: yep it's me and where is the money.

Nancy: where is Bess she is in the boat.

Stephen: oh your'e a very smart girl but no you should have listened to your friend now Sean grab her.

(Sean grabs her and ties her hands together and throws her on the boat)

Stephen: i told her to come alone i see you brought her girlfriend and your other friends.

Lisbeth: hey let them go we get the money.

Stephen: yeah no and guess what you give the marvins and nancy's friend a message if they want to see her alive they need to give me tiffany's money and i want nancy's money too.

Lisbeth: Nancy's money from her father but she needs that to survive.

(Stephen calls the prison)

Carson: Hello

Stephen: hello old friend

Carson: Stephen why do you have Nancy's phone.

Stephen: oh can i say hi and also i want the money you give nancy.

Carson: why

Stephen: or your daughter will be died and it's all your fault because your in jail.

Carson: you monster i'm not giving you her money and your evil like all the hudson's are.

Stephen: Oh fine i will level with you if you give me her money i will let her go i promise.

Carson: please let me hear her.

Stephen: Oh fine

( puts Nancy on the phone)

Nancy: don't do listen to him it's a trick it's a trick.

(Stephen takes the phone back)

Carson: oh okay i will give you her money.

Stephen: excellent

(Carson sends the money on his phone)

Carson: there you happy now.

Stephen: nope not yet and guess what it was a trick i don't want you out of jail and nancy out of my hair.

Carson: you mother fucker you lied to me ahh.

Stephen: yep and now i just wait.

Nancy: Hey Sean can you let us go i will give you a job.

Bess: i already tried that nancy.

Nancy: oh dam it

Bess: can you please let us go.

Stephen: no we will have you as hostages so be good girls a be quiet because we are going for alittle ride to the marvins.

Nancy: please no no no

Bess: help us please someone

Sean: ugh i have had enough of both of your mouths.

(Sean takes out a gag and puts it over Bess's mouth and Stephen takes one out and puts it over nancy's mouth)

Sean: ah much better.

Stephen: oh let's put them in the car.

Sean: yes sir.

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. Nancy Drew and bess gone missing part 2

Nancy Drew and the case of the missing friend Chapter 2

By James Asher Van Sickle

Previously on Nancy Drew Bess goes missing and finds out that Stephen and Sean are the people who kidnapped bess and now Nancy has get herself in danger too.

Ace: Hey guys where is Nancy

Ned: the kidnappers know we were watching them and now we have to save nancy and bess.

Georgie: great now I have to do the work and as well as Ace too this is just a great day wait a minute Ace isn't your dad's friend a police man.

Ace: yeah he is and i think we can help get help by the hardy brothers.

Ned: Oh right the hardy boys i think where are they anyways.

Ace: i was kidding Ned there is no hardy boys.

Ned: Aww man i guess i will have to find them myself.

Ace: Hey Georgie i think we should go to work right now.

Ned: I will see if Carson can help me with this.

Ace: oh good idea let's do it.

Ned: I think you we should ask ryan if he knows why his brothers want to kidnap bess and nancy.

Ace: oh and all the hudsons too.

Lisbeth: I can help with you that.

Ned: I will talk to Ryan and you talk to mister and missy hudson.

Lisbeth: Sounds like a done deal Ned I hope we can find nancy before it's too late.

Georgie: i sure they are oh okay.

Meanwhile at a the old high school

Stephen: We have them madam where is our money.

Miss hudson: Oh good job my two boys you did mamma proud.

Sean: of course and where is the other boss the poison maker.

Poison maker lady: Oh i'm right here boys and oh look it's nancy.

Miss Hudson: I believe we have a special surprise for you nancy bring him out please.

Two people bring out nancy's scientist friend tied up and gagged

Poison maker lady: looks like we have another friend of you

Miss hudson: you two boys keep an eye on the girls and this man for me please.

Sean: but what about the marvin

Stephen: we bring them with us of course.

Miss hudson: yes and your father and his body guard will be watching nancy and the scientist of course.

Sean: Guess this is your last spot nancy it's been fun.

He ties her and the scientist up together still with gags over their mouths.

Stephen: oh and dad don't let them and poison lady what is your next thing.

Poison lady: oh easy i will be watching nancy with your daddy and his bodyguard too.

Sean: oh good and i believe laura will be in the way right or does someone have her.

Stephen: oh don't worry mom has her strapped to her hospital bed she isn't going anyway.

Meanwhile at the hudsons

Lisbeth: hey Ryan have you seen nancy or bess.

Ryan: nope i haven't seen them all day.

Lisbeth: where is your mom and dad.

Ryan: i don't know i think they are busy with work.

Lisbeth: what kinda work.

Ryan: I don't ask

Lisbeth: really

Ryan: I'm guessing they are busy helping getting the coins i guess i don't know.

Lisbeth: huh thanks

Meanwhile at the claw

Ned: so where is Laura Ace

Ace: still in the hospital

Ned: really huh interesting.

Ace: yeah and I haven't heard from her in awhile.

Ned: that's weird dude

Ace: yeah it is

Ned: i'm going to call carson.

Ned: hey carson

Carson: hey ned where is nancy

Ned: I don't know where she is

Carson: oh and i just noticed the killer who poisons people escaped jail.

Ned: wait a minute meaning she is on the loose meaning she is working with stephen and sean as well as someone else.

Carson: yeah and now we need to find them and also nancy's scientist friend is missing too.

Ned: no way

Carson: good luck ned bring back my little girl safe and sound.

Ace: so what is the news Ned.

Ned: it looks like the killer is on the loose again.

Ace: oh no that's not good

Ned: nope that means we have sean stephen someone three others.

Ace: huh I wonder who is working with the other three.

Ned: i have no idea.

Georgie: my guess it's miss hudson and mister hudson plus a bodyguard.

Meanwhile in a van in front of the marvins

Stephen: bring her out

Sean: yes sir

(Sean grabs bess by the arm)

Stephen: follow my lead

Owen: hello there Bess oh my gosh let her go now.

Sean: no i won't let her go you come with me.

(Sean picks a gun to his back)

Bess and Owen's aunt: hello oh my i will give you money just let her go please.

Sean: yeah no i won't let her go we are handle all of you hostage for the coins.

Stephen: good idea mwhahahaha.

Sean: i like the idea and miss hudson let's keep an eye on them.

Miss hudson: where is the coins tell me or one of you will die.

Owen and bess's aunt: fine fine they are in the safe.

Miss hudson: open the safe.

Sean: nothing mom.

Stephen: liar (smacks him in the head)

Owen: ow

Sean: I guess you guys find someone moved the money ugh.

Stephen: fine we will handle them hostage until lisbeth gets here mwhahaha.

End of chapter 2

* * *

Nancy Drew is property of the cw


	3. Nancy Drew and bess gone missing part 3

Previously on Nancy Drew New Mysteries Nancy and Bess are still missing and the bad guys take Bess to the marvin mansion to find out the coins are missing and we find out that Nancy's scientist friend and lauren is also missing and find out what happens right now for the end of this mystery.

Nancy: what do you want from me

Poison Lady: I know your the daughter of lucy sable

Nancy: what do you want with geroge

Poison Lady: I believe Mister Hudson can answer that question

Mister Hudson: I want the coins your friend Bess has

Nancy: your telling me that your handling Bess and her family hostages

Mister Hudson: Yeah and your the tip of the iceberg

Nancy: huh what does that mean

Mister Hudson: you will see

Nancy: Why do you want me

Mister Hudson: I want to kill you

Nancy: No No why

Poison Lady: hmmm let's keep her here for awhile

Mister Hudson: great idea

Poison Lady: I know it is mwahahahahahaha

(The two villains surround her and we go to the Marvin's place)

Stephen: If anybody moves them will die

Sean: Yeah and no talking

Stephen: have a sit you guys

Sean: yeah have a seat

Stephen: let's bring out the woman

Miss Hudson: Hello old friend

Bess's aunt diane: Oh my gosh should have known it was you

Bess: She is an evil witch

Bess's aunt: Yeah she is

Miss Hudson: aww that is so flattering

Bess: your a monster you will never get away with this

Bess's aunt: She is right

Miss Hudson: But I already have

Stephen: oh mother we have a problem it's the police woman

Sean: Oh it's Carson's Drew friend

Stephen: Oh I see we can get her to go away easy

Miss Hudson: I get this boys you hide the hostages

Stephen: alright you heard her move it

Sean: yeah but first let's do this

(Sean ties up the family and puts the gag over Bess's mouth again and tapes Bess's aunts mouth shut too)

Stephen: answer the door Owen

Owen: Hello

Karen: Hey Owen have you seen bess or nancy

Owen: ugh no

Karen: Oh alright bye

Stephen: good job Owen

(Sean shoots him died)

Miss Hudson: he wasn't suppose to talk

Sean: I know mother Stephen messed up

Miss hudson: so where is lauren

Sean: easy she is strapped to a bed with a gag over her mouth and being watched by dad

Miss Hudson: uh yes of course

Sean: Yeah and let's go find the others and meet them

Miss Hudson: good idea boys

Stephen: yeah but what do we do with the dead body

Sean: easy we put him on the chair

Stephen: yeah let's do that

(The boys put Owen's body in a chair)

Sean: let's go move it ladies

(Bess and Bess's aunt move)

Sean: you girls are going to meet nancy and her friend

(Meanwhile at the claw)

Georgie: Hey Nick I just get a clue

Ace: me too

Ryan: me three

Carson: I must find my daughter

Ryan: your daughter

Carson: yeah i grow up with her

Ryan: fine she is your daughter for now

(Ace Georgie and Ryan play the video)

Ryan: Hey wait a minute it's that the old high school

Ace: yeah and they have Lauren too

Nick: Oh my gosh this is terrible

Ryan: Let's send the location to Lisbeth

Nick: yeah i agree

(Nina walks in)

Nina: ugh hello hello

Nick: hey mmmm who are you

Nina: i'm Carson drew's daughter:

Carson: Nina oh my gosh what are you doing here

Nina: I want to save my sister

Carson: you can go with Lisbeth

(Lisbeth shows up)

Lisbeth: hello there little one who are you

Nina: My name is Nina i'm Nancy's sister

Lisbeth: It's very nice to meet you

Nina: you too

Ace: we are coming too

The other two: yeah

(They go to the old high school)

Ace: hey the door is open

Lisbeth: let's go

(They all go inside)

Sean: Hello there you guys

Stephen: hello there

Lisbeth: you guys are under arrest

( Sean and Stephen put their hands up)

Lisbeth: you are going to jail too Mister Hudson

Mister Hudson: i'm giving up

Ace: Shit the car

(The others run outside)

Lisbeth: Hey where is bess nancy and diane

Ace: They are going to escape

(Miss Hudson stops at a cliff)

Lisbeth: freeze you are under arrest for the murder of owen and the kidnapping of nancy bess diane and the doctor

(Miss Hudson puts her hands up and Karen cuffs her)

Nancy: oh my gosh thanks for saving me guys

Bess: yeah i own you one

Diana: I have to say your good for my Bess and let's go home

Nina: Hey Nancy

Nancy: Nina is that you it's been so long

Nina: yeah let's catch up sometime and i have something i can tell you i'm Carson's daughter

Nancy: yeah i know but why are you here

Nina: I have another mystery for you but it's supernatural

Nancy: what is it

Nina: people in snow shoe bay have been hearing weird ghost sounds

Nancy: wow there is a ghost where is it

Nina: The ski lodge

Nancy: you mean the ski lodge we went to as kids

Nick: i'm going with you nancy

Ace: same here

Bess: count me in

Georgie: yeah sure let's go

Carson: be careful kids

Nancy: we will

Nina: yeah we will

Ace: Hey Ryan take care of Lauren for me

Ryan: well do

Ace: thanks man

Nancy: Let's go guys

(Nancy and the drew crew put on coats and winter gear what nancy doesn't know is her uncle is watching her)

Nancy: let's hope we don't run into someone we know

(Josh gets in a car and follows them)

Nina: yeah me too

Bess: you know what we can do ski

Lisbeth: I like that idea

Bess: I thought so

Nick: yeah i love to ski

Gerogie: I never learned how

Ace: I love snow

Nancy: same

(Josh walks behind the drew crew)

Nancy: huh that's weird I thought someone was following me

Nina: let's go inside

(End of Chapter 3)

Author's note: Nancy Drew is Property of the CW


	4. Welcome to snowshoe bay part 1

**(Nancy and the Drew Crew plus her little sister enter the ski lodge) **

Nancy: Hello there my sister said there was a weird ghost sound in this town.

Hotel manager: Oh why yes of course there is a weird ghost sound here we have no idea where it's coming from.

Nick: Hey guys what is this dripping off the ceiling.

Bess: Oh my god blood.

Nancy: Hmmm Blood.

Nick: I don't like the look on your face Nancy.

Nancy: Let's spend the night here.

Nick: I know you were going to say that.

Nancy: Excuse me do you have a room 6

Hotel Manager: Oh why of course have fun suckers.

Nancy: Hmmm oh okay.

Bess: Huh this place is so beautiful.

Ace: you said it.

Nancy: Ah my head

Nina: Nancy Nancy you oh okay,

Nancy: Yeah i'm fine you go to the room.

**(Nick looks over at the desk and the hotel manager is gone)**

Nick: Ah Nancy.

Nancy: What the hotel manager is gone.

Nick: Yeah he is gone.

Nina: I wonder if he is the ghost.

Nancy: Only one why to find out.

Georgie: Let me guess, stay here.

Nancy: Bingo.

Bess: Hey it's good to be away from horseshoe bay for awhile.

Nancy: Agreed.

Nick: Speaking of which, where is everyone?

Bess: Huh that is weird.

Nancy: Wow this is going creepier and creepier back the minute.

**(All of the sudden the power goes out and the doors close) **

Ace: Hey Nancy, look a ghost.

Nancy: I can see that.

**(Ghost is in the corner and a man is right behind her the ghost floats up the blood and the drew crew follows the ghost to the room) **

Georgie: What is this room?

Nancy: Huh the ghost led us here for a reason.

Bess: Brrr it sure bloody cold in her.

Nina: Huh this is interesting she is putting to the knife on the ground.

Nancy: Yeah looks like it.

**(Two people come into the door and Nancy looks up and notices them) **

Nancy: Frank and Joe, what are you guys doing here?

Frank: Just following this ghost.

Joe: Wait two ghosts.

Bess: Oh boy more people.

Frank: Oh and who might you be.

Bess: sorry bud i'm taken.

Frank: Oh I like you already.

Joe: Hey Georgie.

Georgie: Hey there Joseph.

Nick: care to explain why you guys are looking at each other like that.

Nancy: Oh I can answer that for you Joe and Georgie used to date.

Georgie: Yeah until he cheated on me with my mom.

Joe: Yeah your mom was a drunk lady.

Georgie: Yeah I don't care she still slept with you.

Joe: Let me guess she is clean now.

Georgie: Yeah.

Joe: How is Ted?

Georgie: good.

Nina: We are going to still look for more clues right.

Nancy: Yeah for sure.

**(The Gang hears a cranking noise) **

Ace: If that is you Nick not funny.

Nick: nope it's not me.

Nancy: Huh that is weird there is more blood follow me guys.

Georgie: Yeah I can see it too.

Joe: same.

Frank:Same.

Ace: Wow this is so going creepy.

Nancy: Huh eww what is that thing.

Bess: Relax Nancy it's just a rat.

Nancy: Oh right.

Joe: There is blood in every room except for one.

Nancy: The Hotel Manager.

Joe: Exactly.

Frank: Yeah that does make sense since he vanished after we entered.

Nancy: Yeah he did the same thing to us.

Frank: Huh strange.

**(The Door opens and closes again two robbers come into the ski lodge) **

Robber: Ha ha ha this is a piece of cake nobody is here.

Robber: 2: Ugh yes there is look 8 coats.

Robber: Oh let's take a look and see who we have here.

**(Robber looks through their stuff) **

Robber: Hmm Nancy Drew Georgie Nick Bess Ace Nina and Frank as well as Joe.

Robber 2: Wait a minute don't mother call from jail and say she wanted Nancy Drew.

Robber: Yeah they did.

Robber 2: Yes you idiot.

Robber: Oh right who is our mom again.

Robber 2: ugh it's Miss hudson.

Robber: Oh right.

**(The Robbers go around the place stealing things and ghost screams in their face) **

Robber: ah let's get out of here.

Robber 2: I'm right behind ya.

**(The Ghost appears) **

Ghost: get out get out of my house.

Nancy: looks like he doesn't like visitors.

Ghost: Get out now.

**(The Ghost turns down the heat) **

Nancy: Brr now it's getting cold in here.

Ace: Agreed.

Bess: Yeah it is.

Georgie: I have Nick thanks.

Frank: I have Bess.

Bess: Bug off.

Ace: Well this couldn't get any worse.

**(The Ghost comes over and screams in their face) **

Ghost: Get out Get out.

Nancy: Huh that's weird.

Nina: Oh my gosh grandma drew.

Nancy: and grandpa drew.

Nancy: The Hotel manager killed his guest here.

**(Josh comes out from the corner and covers Nina's mouth with his hand and takes her away) **

Nancy: I guess we solved that mystery huh Nina.

Ace: Nina.

Bess: Nina.

Georgie: Nina.

Nick: Nina.

Frank: Nina.

Joe: Nina.

**(Josh takes his hand off her mouth) **

Josh: Good job sweetie nancy fall right for the trap,

Nina: Thanks.

Josh: Now phase 2 is distracting the others with an accident.

Nina: Oh I have a perfect plan.

Josh: that's my girl.

Nina: Thank you.

Josh: Hmmm an accident.

Nina: an accident.

Josh: I have an idea.

Nina: What is it?

Josh: I'm not telling you because your my niece doesn't mean i can use you for bait.

Nina: Wait what uncle Josh no no no.

Josh: Shut up.

**(He ties her up and puts a gag over her mouth and puts her in the car while the gang is still looking for her in the lodge) **

Josh: Now as for the accident this is it.

**(He drives the car off the cliff and then runs out) **

Frank: Hey guys look outside is that Nina.

Joe: Yeah it is.

Bess: Oh my gosh she is in our car.

Nancy: You mean my car.

Nick: Hey that's weird.

Ace: There is a fourth car here.

Nancy: Oh my gosh it's my uncle he followed us.

**(Nancy grabs her coat and runs outside gets in the car and drives it backwards) **

Nancy: Oh my gosh are you oh okay Nina.

Nina: mmmph mmmph mmmph.

**(Josh comes out of nowhere and hits Nancy over the head with a shovel and drags her into her car and drives off leaving a flyer for another ski lodge) **

Nancy: Ah ow my head.

Josh: Ah look who is awake.

Nancy: what do you want Josh.

Josh: to get revenge on your daddy.

Nancy: What.

Josh: Now if you excuse me I have to go and before i forget.

**(Josh puts a gag over Nancy's mouth and then leaves the room while the others are looking for Nancy) **

Ace: Nancy Nina

Bess: Nancy Nina

Georgie: Nancy Nina this isn't funny guys.

Nick: Nancy Nina.

Frank: guys look a flyer.

Joe: to where.

Nick: Tiera Hudson.

Bess: You mean Ryan's half sister.

Nick: Bingo.

**(End of Chapter 4) **

**Author's Note: Nancy Drew is property of The Cw**


	5. Welcome to snowshoe bay part 2

**(Part 2 begins with Nancy and Nina waking up in another ski lodge looking up at a woman) **

Tiera: Well well well my boyfriend did go she brought me Nancy Drew very good.

Josh: Thanks sweetie Ryan hudson must pay for his crime and the best way is his daughter.

Tiera: So your saying she is my half sister hmmm i don't see she is nothing but trouble.

Josh: Yes she is now we have her the others will follow.

Tiera: How do you know?

Josh: I left a flyer for this place.

Tiera: Excellent it will be great to see my old friend Bess Marvin.

Josh: You are very evil my lady.

Tiera: Why thank you.

Josh: I love you so much.

Tiera: I feel the same way.

**(The two villains walk out the door leaving Nancy and Nina struggling to break free in the room. Meanwhile at the hotel) **

Nick: So Josh take Nancy to Tiera hudson's ski lodge.

Bess: Yeah and it looks like she wants revenge on nancy too.

Georgie: Looks like it.

Joe: We must save her.

Frank: Agreed.

Ace: but how do we find them.

Bess: you have of course Ace.

Ace: How.

Bess: The computer.

**(Nick pulls out the computer out of his truck) **

Ace: Now it.

Bess: We need to figure out why the ghosts are haunting this house.

**(Bess looks at Georgie) **

Georgie: Oh no no no.

Bess: Please Bess it's for Nancy.

Georgie: Fine.

**(Georgie calls her mother Victoria) **

Georgie: Hey mom, I need your help with a ghost haunting a house.

Victoria: Where is the spirit.

Georgie: In the hotel.

Victoria: I will be there right away.

Georgie: Oh okay mom love you bye.

**(Georgie hangs up the phone) **

Bess: Thank you thank you.

**(Bess hugs her)**

Ace: Hey guys I got something.

Bess: You know where Nancy and Nina are at.

Ace: Yes they are in a room at the ski lodge just like the flyer says.

Bess: Yes.

Ace: We have a problem. We need some people to stay here.

Georgie: I will stay here with Joe and Nick.

Joe: agreed.

Nick: I'm good with that.

Ace: That means me and Bess and Frank are going to save Nancy and Nina.

Bess: I'm good with that.

**(Ace Bess and Frank leave in Nick's car. Minutes after the three leave Victoria shows up with her little sister Ted) **

Ted: It's boring here mom.

Georgie's mom: I know sweetie momma needs to help your sister with someone. Why don't you play hide and seek with Joe there hello again.

Georgie: eww mom no not the time.

Victoria: oh fine.

Georgie: Be careful.

Victoria: I will.

**(Victoria goes inside the house with all her lit candles) **

Victoria:Oh great spirit why are you haunting this hotel.

**(The spirit appears) **

Spirit: Nina's grandparents killed us killled us.

Victoria: You're angry at Nina's grandparents.

Spirit: Yes Katie and Carl Drew murder us because they know nancy was lucy sable's daughter.

Victoria: But they died a long time ago.

Spirit: The Drew's must pay.

**(Ted runs in the house and notices a person) **

Ted: Hey mom this isn't a ghost this is just Josh's crazy mother.

Victoria: What.

Georgie: What.

Joe: What.

**(Sal comes out) **

Sal: I'm so sorry kids.

Georgie: It's fine i guess you were saying that to Josh.

Sal: Yes.

Georgie: I guess this mystery is solved.

Sal: Yes.

Victoria: Let's go home Sal.

Sal: Why of course do you want candy.

Victoria: Yeah sure.

**(Sal Victoria and Ted leave)**

Nick: Well we solved that mystery.

Georgie: Yep.

Joe: Yep.

Nick: Let's follow the others to help with the others.

Georgie: let's go.

**(Nick and Joe and Georgie get in Nancy's car. Little did they know the two robbers were following them. Meanwhile at the ski lodge)**

Bess: Hello Hello is anybody here.

Frank: Where is everyone?

Ace: I have no idea.

Frank: Hey guys, look at the footprints.

Ace: Someone is for sure here.

Frank: Yeah.

Bess: So I'm guessing that Josh takes them inside right.

Frank: Yeah.

Bess: let's go inside.

Frank: agreed.

Bess: Wow guys it's so nice in here.

Ace: Yeah.

Bess: We have visitors.

**(Georgie Joe and Nick come out of the car) **

Georgie: Hey guys look at the footprints.

Joe: Josh is here.

Nick: Looks like it.

Georgie: Let's go inside.

Bess: Hey guys.

Georgie: Hey.

Frank: Joe.

Joe: Frank.

Ace: What happened to the ghost.

Joe: It was Josh's crazy mother Sal.

Ace: Wow just wow o it was a trap.

Joe: Yep.

Ace: Did someone take her home?

Joe: Yeah Georgie's mom Victoria.

**(They all go inside. The robbers follow them inside) **

Robber: Hmmm this place is so fancy.

Robber 2: This is home of our half sister Tiera.

Robber: Too exactly Ronald.

Robber 2: Robert.

**(Both of them remove their mask)**

Robert: Hey Ronald long time no see.

Ronald: You too Robert.

Robert: So mom asked us to kidnap Nancy.

Ronald: looks like it.

Robert: Yeah we are going to get her.

Ronald: She wants both Nancy and Bess.

Robert: Right.

Ronald: What about the others.

Robert: Forget them.

Ronald: Oh okay.

Robert: Now let's go.

Ronald: Yes sir.

**(The guys go inside) **

Josh: Hey what are you guys doing here.

Tiera: Yeah Nancy is mine.

Ronald: No she is ours.

Robert: Yeah.

Josh: you guys aren't taking her.

Ronald: Fine, have it that way.

Robert: We are so sorry but you will be in heaven with tiffany and you with your sister lucy sable.

Josh: What are you talking about.

Robert: This.

**(Ronald shoots both of them dead)**

Robert: Excellent work, those two were so annoying.

Ronald: Thanks.

Robert: Now let's get the girls.

Ronald: Yes sir.

Robert: Who is with us in the third mask.

Ronald: why father of course.

Robert: oh right.

**(The Drew crew hear the gun shoot)**

Georgie: Hey guys you might want to see this.

Ace: Oh my god is that.

Nick: Yeah Josh and Tiera shot dead.

Joe: Which means the fourth car was.

Georgie: Nancy's twin brothers Ronald and Robert hudson.

Ace: Which means.

Joe: Miss Hudson is behind all this.

Ace: Exactly.

Frank: Why do they want Nancy.

Georgie: For revenge.

Nick: Nancy is here somewhere.

**(Mister Hudson unleashes gas in the lodge) **

Ace: What is this?

Georgie: It's sleeping

Nick: gas.

Bess: Man it stinks.

**(Everyone falls to the ground)**

Robert: That was too easy.

Ronald: I know right we have nancy bess and Nina.

Robert: Now time to deliver them to mother.

Ronald: Agreed.

Robert: Don't worry darlings you will be safe with us at our hawaiian hideout.

Ronald: Yeah and mother will love to meet you.

Robert: She will love you.

Ronald: She will.

Robert: Of course she will she is grandma hudson.

**(The three girls wake up on the plane bound and gagged in their seat helpless) **

**(End of Chapter 5) **

**Author's note Nancy drew is property of the Cw**


End file.
